My tales in Undertale (Original on DeviantART)
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: Toriel has a daughter, but she's adopted. Many years ago a wolf child came to Underground looking for her parents, she was descended herself but no one was to care for her, Toriel comes to aid and helps her learn and grow, especially with the troubles of her new home. Being that certain skeletons loved to make a mess of things. (I had an account here but I lost it years ago.)
1. Chapter 1

Toriel sighed happily breathing in the cool crisp fall air, the Ruins were always nice and inviting as she thought and due to its historic look she loved it more. It's been a long while since events happened in the Underground world where monsters resided some good, some bad. Depends if your alright to them or not. The goat woman grew lonely without company, someone she could be a mother to, or at least try, maybe that's why everyone called her goat mom. Someone she could play with, maybe something could happen. Turning to go back into her quiet home she heard whimpering, something of a child possibly her gaze turned to the thick of the woods and saw a small girl, covered in mud she shivered slightly and whimpered more her eye's were cover in mud as well so she couldn't see "Mommy?!" the sight made Toriel cover her mouth in shock "Where are you mommy?" she stood still before collapsing in front of Toriel "Oh dear, I must go get her" the goat woman dashed down the steps and kneeled toward the child picking her up gently "Are you okay, child?" she wiped off her face with a wet towlet she had and the child opened her eyes showing small light brown orbs to complement her chocolate skin "I lost my mommy.." a grim look crossed the goat woman's face as the girl whimpered more "I'll be your mother .." she wouldn't want to tell the child why she's here in the first place. The girl stared up at Toriel and looked down again "Let's get you cleaned up okay?"

Toriel sat by the tub and wrapped a towel around the girl she was clean and now you could see what she looked like, mud was washed away but her eyes never left from staring at the floor "There nice and clean, are you hungry?" water dripped from her short black hair and onto the bathroom floor but she gave a slight nod walking with Toriel as she held her hand out of the bathroom and too another room that was upstairs "This is where you'll stay for now, many children have stayed here so you've no need to be scared of me, when you're dressed come downstairs for dinner. The girl nodded and watched as the goat woman left the room, the child stared into a mirror and lifted her arms up to feel her ears now atop her head and not the sides, they twitched and wiggled having her sigh moving some of her wet hair from her face, revieling a hole in her forehead "Does this mean I'm dead?" she looked behind her to see a wolf tail that didn't wag "Mommy never said we grow new parts if we die.." she noticed her backpack in the room and ran to it "Please be here, please be here, please be here" she threw some old food out of the bag not that she was gonna eat it after wolves tore her apart taking out a bunny doll it had a heart shaped eye and a button eye, a red hood, but its body was just flowing scraps of cloth she sighed happily and hugged it "At least I have you, Nabi."

Since then things were different for the child, living in the Underground world filled with monsters, with a goat woman who was so nice it'd melt the coldest hearts. Amina was her name and she lived in this dangerous world she lived on her own when she was older and visited her 'mom' once in awhile, though her sense told her something bad was going to happen.

"What's your name?" "It's Frisk, miss" "Come on, I'll take you to someone who could help you"


	2. Chapter 2

Amina huffed wiping her forehead with her free hand she looked around her front Den space and nodded at the arranged piles of bones she had may be stereotypical that she collects bones because she's basically a dog, but a wolf. Doesn't mean she can't chew them from time to time, heck if she knew how she got the gigantic ones in here, her fluffy tail wagged as she smiled proudly "Finally, I finished. Toriel always said a 'Clean house is a happy house' " she blinked her light brown eyes "Well Den in my case" she was about to leave her den before noticing her calendar on the wall next to a lamp that lit up the place, she chuckled a bit before smiling again "I can't believe I got fired from the calendar factory. All I did was take a day off" she laughed happily and grumbled hearing a cricket "I wish I could find that bug! Plus, someone to laugh at my puns" she then tapped her chin "What was I gonna do again?" "Oh yeah! Look for Nabi again." she fixed her hoodie dress and put on her boots before leaving her Den "Hopefully the snow isn't high, I'm heard enough to see if I'm behind tall things" locking her door she turned to the snowy forest of Snowden and huffed "I have to find her, mother wouldn't like that I lost her.." she dug into a pile of snow and sighed "Nope." . You see she lost her little buddy, Nabi, years ago when she was staying with Toriel, she's been looking for her since. Though Toriel didn't like the idea she let Amina go on her own, she was always adventurous but never left her Den in Snowden, she visited her 'mother' once in awhile because last time she was there a child named Frisk was staying there until she left on a journey, human she was which surprised Amina.

Meanwhile, Snowden seemed to be home to many monsters like Amina she wanted to met them but would they not like her? Someone peeked from behind one of the many pine trees and raised a non-existent eyebrow "Why the heck is she playing in the snow?" smooth and deep the voice was but low because why not? "Toriel sent me out here for no reason if she wanted me to find a wolf kid." the girl's ears flicked up and jumped out the snow "Who's there?!" she growled swaying her tail lightly as her brown eyes looked around "No use hiding, I can smell you." she glared at the one pine tree and the person behind it whispered something before disappearing "Hey!" she dashed off after him following the scent of what seemed to be "Hot dogs? Who has hot dogs in this place?" . After a while she made it to the Ruins where Toriel lived "Don't tell me I followed this person back to my youth? I was hoping for Nabi." she sighed standing up from her best running position and grumbled "Guess I outta say hi and stay for a bit, Toriel hasn't had company for a long while." she walked up the stairs and knocked against the door, soon Toriel answered and grabbed the wolf girl in a hug, a tight hug, "Oh! I'm so glad you came to visit me!" Amina giggled and hugged her back but noticed two people in the house "T-toriel?" the goat woman caught her confusion and smiled placing her down "Ah yes, I should introduce you to these two" Amina walked inside and nodded "The tall skeleton 'monster' is named-" she was interrupted "I am the Great Papyrus! You should be happy to bask in all that is me!~" the wolf girl just blinked and stared at him "I've got a bone to pick with you" was all she said having him and Toriel sweat drop but someone chuckled another skeleton 'monster' but smaller 'Don't tell me he's the older brother...if they are brothers that is' she glared at him 'Did he just chuckle at my joke?' "Nice to meet you Papyrus, even though you're just bone" she smiled giggling a bit as he face palmed "Anyway…, the one next to him is named Sans. I sent him to get you but he didn't." Amina nodded and crossed her arms "Oh! I thought so, I thought he was some creepy dude peepin' on me." her tail wagged as she giggled again "Nice to meet you both, I hope we can be friends. Even if my puns are corny~" she looked to Sans and glared at him, they shared a laugh and Amina nodded "Cool. A kid that makes jokes" Toriel smirked and patted Amina's head "Actually, she's eighteen...hundred." Papyrus scratched his chin and glared questionably at the short wolf girl "Are you sure? She's lacking height." that said she grumbled "A lot of height" Sans joined in having her groan "I get it! I'm short!"

Toriel had made Butterscotch pie which Amina was happy to eat, she always loved her pies especially Butterscotch. Papyrus was funny to Amina gaining her trust fast she didn't know so much about them though, maybe she could invite them to her Den so they can chat. "You know, young wolf girl, I should make you some spaghetti." he rose an eyebrow at Papyrus and said "Spaghetti?" he nodded and pointed his fork at her some pie crumbs falling and landing to the floor "Making the greatest Spaghetti requires a lot of things, luckily I have those things!" he eyes darted over to Sans who looked like he couldn't care less "Um…, that sounds great Pap. Actually we can make it together, I'll show you guys to my Den later" Toriel gasped lightly and shook her head "I don't think so, two men in your Den. Besides, I don't want you adding to that collection of yours." Amina giggled and smiled "Mother, I wouldn't eat them. I doubt I can, I won't even add to my bone collection. Plus, I'm bonely over there I need company" Papyrus and Sans were staring at her now figuring should they go or not Sans just really wanted to relax and Papyrus wanted the Spaghetti now because she offered to take them to her home. "Visit me later okay Mina?! Sans Papyrus don't mess up her home!" from happy to stern Toriel's voice went as the three left. Chatting along the way to Snowden a cave covered in ice except for the door to it, "There it is! Come on." she and Papyrus cheered a bit and walked over to it "This is your Den wolf girl? It looks a tad small" opening the door she went inside and let them in before locking it again "Excuse my collection of chewing bones." she mumbled chuckling lightly at the faces they made "But my house is in the back." her ears flicked lightly and she picked up a small one.

Amina was in the kitchen making Spaghetti for her guest, no because she didn't want to. She thought just plain burgers would do but no, Papyrus wanted to see how she makes her Spaghetti. That and she kicked him out of the kitchen for scaring her Parrot Charlie. The odd colored Parrot squawked and flapped his wings "Squawk! Which day do chickens hate the most? Friday." he then flew off his perch and landed onto Papyrus's head who looked very un-amused "So what do you think of Amina, Pap?" Sans asked his brother not really looking her conversation he got tired of the quiet "The wolf girl is quite alright! I think she and I can be friends, I can give her tips on being great!" from his laid back position he could see the wolf girl work her magic in the kitchen her fluffy tail swayed and her hips along with them as she made dinner "What about you, brother?" the tall skeletal monster merely kept a blank look as he stared over to his brother who didn't answer his gaze elsewhere "Yeah, she's alright I guess.." his white eyes dashed over to the tv, really wanting to watch something "Dinners ready!~" the wolf girl had called out Papyrus got up and flipped his scarf over as a way to fix it "Time for the test!" he strutted over to the dining room, Sans took his time looking around the Den this place was big for a cave, she must of made it this way 'That would be something, I mean she's so small..about my height' "Sans come on, I gotta make you a plate!". Amina placed the pot back on the stove and wiped her hands on a dish towel "It's nice having guest, it get's kinda lonely out here." she looked to the brothers Papyrus mostly gobbling the Spaghetti down and Sans eating it calmly "Then why not move into the town of Snowden?" he questioned after swallowing his food "I don't know, would you want to live next to someone who'd rather eat you then be neighbors?" she waved him off "I mean I already have a bad rep because they made a rumor about me" "Wolf woman! Your Spaghetti is amazing! Not as good as mine of course." she only giggled and nodded "Sure Pap~ But please, call me Amina..or Mina for short." after a while of silence, a nice one except for the slurping sound of Papyrus eating the last of his food, Sans took notice of the wolf girl not eating a plate or bowl of the Spaghetti she made but he stayed quiet watching her light lovely brown eyes wander to the snowy outside Charile the parrot flew in and landed onto her shoulder "I have two extra rooms, you guys can stay the night if you want." she smiled and stood up from her chair and stretched slightly, covering her mouth in a yawn walking to leave to her bedroom.

Later on in the night.

Sans woke up in the middle of his sleep, he couldn't tell what it was but he woke up. Not that he needed sleep anyway "Geez I'm thirsty." he looked to the other bed in the room which Papyrus was sleeping in safe and sound. With that he pulled the cover off the bed and stood up his hoodie resting on a chair him only in a white shirt he went to open the door to this room slowly and quietly, he was of course going to the kitchen to get something to drink but was stopped by the wolf girl who flinched with a light yelp when she saw him "S-sans! I thought you were sleep." her voice dwindled off at that she looked elsewhere then back to him he only glared at her having her squeak "I was asleep but I woke up, and I wanted to get some water." plain and simple as he said that no emotion around and don't count his ongoing smile she gulped "What are you doing up? You seemed pretty tired before." she nodded and rubbed her arm "I wanted to get something.., later" she went to go back to her room but stopped as Sans grabbed her arm "You're afraid of the dark aren't ya?" her eyes widened 'Wh-what?!' she thought and glared at him "No! I just don't like it." 'He read me like an open book! How?!' she stepped back from him and huffed he seemed to smirk at her but shrugged "The darkness is nothing to be afraid of, sometimes it's even your friend." he disappeared into the darkness of the kitchen having her gulp 'Maybe letting these guys stay here was a bad choice..' she thought and looked outside "I'll find you soon Nabi.."

"Hey Sans? Can a match box?" "No, but a tin can~" ..."You two are the worst."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on little missy! You have to learn about the outside!" "I don't wanna go outside!" Sans merely watched his brother and new friend...well acquaintance to him, play a possible game of Tug-O-War Papyrus held Amina's scarf at one end and on the other she held in her mouth growling loudly "Come on, be a good girl." She glared at Sans and was pulled towards Papyrus wrapping the scarf around her neck "There! Now you're ready." her face held a sour look as they began going outside. "The first step to socializing is letting others know you, and that means helping them!" they stood in the front den with all of Amina's bones "Okay, take this wallet. It belongs to Sans but he dropped it, now what do you do?" Sans stood at the far side of the front den she looked at the wallet and glared at the tall skeletal monster before walking up to the short one "Hello sir! I was wondering around this cave and found this wallet, is it yours?" he stared at her with that long going smile "Doesn't look familiar to me." confused she stared at the brown wallet "But..I just saw you drop it. Here, take it." He shook his head and waved her off "Nope, it's not mine." "It is yours. I'm trying to be a good person and return it to you." Amina said her voice getting a bit angry "Return what to who?" with that she groaned and facepalmed she dug into the wallet and quickly took out an ID card "Aren't you Sans?" he nodded "Yes." "And this is your ID?" "Yes." she smiled placing t back into the wallet "I found this ID in this wallet, and if that's the case. This is your wallet." he smirked blinking his eyes over to the wallet "That makes sense to me." Amina gestured it to him "Then take it." a short silence her anger raising "That's not my wallet." with that she pounced onto him "No! That's not how you handle it, down Amina down!" Papyrus went over to them.

Papyrus cleared his throat "Okay, let's try this again. Sans." the named guy sat up and got a heavy looking box "Now you see someone struggling with a heavy package. What do you do?" she growled but put on a smile "Hello sir! I see you you're struggling with that heavy package wou- Ow!" he dropped it on her foot having her hop up and down in pain "Oops sorry. Can I try that again?" she sighed nodding as he picked it up "I noticed you were- Ow!" he dropped on her foot again the same one "Oops sorry." she groaned as he picked up the box again "Would- Ow!" he dropped it once more her tail fluffed out "Oh sorry." "Yes! You butterfingered, idiotic, gah! What's in that box anyhow?!" Sans smiled playfully "My wallets." "Ah!" she pounced onto him again "Not again! Stop it Amina, that's not how you handle it!"

"Okay. Maybe going into town is the best idea!" Papyrus scratched his chin and nodded while Sans sat with a torn up shirt and Amina holding a scrap of it in her mouth "Can't I just make you spagetti and get this over with? I don't like other people yet" she had spit out the shirt and growled "No!" . In a second they were all outside having the she-wolf yelp "What the hell was that?!" Sans chuckled behind her "Teleportation." he rubbed his knuckles against his replaced shirt and smirked "Don't do that again!" she shook in fear and whimpered "Feels weird on my body" Sans took the opportunity to mess with her "Oh what's wrong? Never been felt up like that?" she raised an eyebrow and swayed her tail "I don't know what your talking about." this shocked him but didn't show it 'So she's innocent like that hm?~ Toriel never taught her about the bones and the bees...heh I'll save that for later' he thought as Papyrus told Amina to ask a random villager for a "Quest"


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"emJingle, jingle, jingle./em Sans's eye-hole- twitched as a bell jingled he looked over from the tv as the wolf girl decorated a big pine tree with ornaments and tinsel with Papyrus, Christmas was soon to come and almost everyone was cheerful about it, Papyrus was excited himself to say the least but Sans...Sans was joyful as well. Amina's usual random colored hoodie dress was replaced with a Mrs. Claus dress it was cute to Papyrus considering once Amina told him about Santa he got her said outfit "There done!" Amina and Papyrus stepped back took take in their tree sparkling with tinsel and lights of random colors, at the top would be a star except it's Papyrus a tiny ornament of him "Because I'm a star!" Pap shouted and the wolf girl laughed a bit she fixed her Santa hat and swayed her tail "Ohh you know, we should make a snowman!" as they dashed off outside Sans shook his head "I can't believe she acts so childish, even thinks jolly old Santa is real." he sighed, hell he would tell her to her face he wasn't real but with Papyrus with her all the time he didn't want to ruin Christmas for him he peeked outside and watched the two 'kids' make snowballs big ones though "Pap, no! Back it up, back it u-" said tall skeleton bro made one way to big and Amina got stuck in it, he looked around "Sans! I've lost the dog!" Papyrus panicked and the wolf girl dug out of the giant snowball "I'm fine!~" she giggled as Pap gave a breath of /embr /Jingle, jingle, jingle~br /br /span style="text-decoration: underline;""Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,/span/em/p  
p class="verse" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ringbr /Snowing and blowing in bushels of funbr /Now the jingle hop has begun/span/em/p  
p class="verse" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Jingle bell,br /jingle bell,br /jingle bell rock,br /Jingle bells chime in jingle bell timebr /Dancer and Prancer in Jingle Bell Squarebr /In the frosty air/span/em/p  
p class="verse" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"What a bright timebr /it's the right timebr /To rock the night awaybr /Jingle bell time is a swell timebr /To go gliding in a one-horse sleighbr /Giddy-up jingle horsebr /pick up your feetbr /Jingle around the clockbr /Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat/span/em/p  
p class="verse" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"That's the jingle bell rock/span/em/p  
p class="verse" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Jingle bellbr /jingle bellbr /jingle bell rockbr /Jingle bells chime in jingle bell timebr /Dancer and Prancer in Jingle Bell Squarebr /In the frosty air/span/em/p  
p class="verse" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emWhat a bright time/embr /emit's the right time/embr /emTo rock the night away/embr /emJingle bell time is a swell time/embr /emTo go gliding in a one-horse sleigh/embr /emGiddy-up jingle horse/embr /empick up your feet/embr /emJingle around the clock/embr /emMix and a-mingle in the jingling beat/embr /emThat's the jingle bell,/embr /emthat's the jingle bell,/embr /emthat's the jingle bell rock!"/embr /br /"It's almost here, in 16 days!" Amina looked behind her and blushed lightly as the two skeleton brother's stared at her "Oh...you didn't hear me singing did you?" her ears lowered as Sans began to chuckle "We've heard enough to know you love this holiday." pulling her Santa hat down to cover her rosy cheeks she laughed a bit "I'm sorry, I just get excited by this time of year." she gave a blissful smile and wagged her tail "Plus! Santa gives presents to good boys and girls! It's weird!~" Papyrus hung up a sock over Amina's fireplace, next to three others "I know I'll be getting lots of presents!" Sans raised an eyebrow ever since Amina told him about Santa Claus he believed he was real "Toriel is staying over on Christmas, what about you guys?" the wolf girl asked head cocked to the side in curiosity "We might stay over as well. Only if Pap wants too." said tall skeleton nodded happily at his brother "I will be on the look out for Santa! Staying right by the fireplace." Sixteen days was pretty far but I guess with the sprit you can wait. Later on in the day, night time really Papyrus and Sans were happily munching on cookies Amina made, shaped like candy canes, stars, pine trees, and gingerbread men "Say, I've never asked you wolf girl! Why are you so excited about this holiday?" Pap asked as she fixed her apron raising an eyebrow she shrugged "I just am I guess, but probably because I'm with Toriel, and you guys." she swayed her tail and picked up a cookie from its plate "I never had a Christmas, more so a happy one. My family before I came here was poor to say the least. But I stayed happy, if not for me, for them. But one year before Christmas day I lost someone..rather close to me." Sans listened in but laid back in the chair eyes closed "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Amina." Pap caught her by surprise but she smiled anyway "It's okay, no need to feel sorry. It's almost a happy holiday!" she giggled wagging her tail but yawned "It's getting late, you guys should head home." br /br /Papyrus and Sans left the wolf girl's den once getting there Papyrus started making a diner of spaghetti the 'christmas way' as Sans sat on the couch awaiting it in thought not actually paying attention to the tv, he remembers Amina telling him something about her human life. strong"What's that space on your dresser for?" he asked her as she stretched out her back sitting up from her bed as he sat on it "Oh nothing, just a space between the few things I could bring with me, my family photo a faded photo of my friends. There was a plush moose I used to have, I can't remember it all well." she looked to him and smiled "I got it from my friends before I died. It's special to me." he looked back to her dresser as her plushy Nabi sat on the same spot but up a few spaces /strongstrong'Moose plushy?' he thought. br /strongbr /"Well, it's a good gift."/p 


	5. Chapter 4-2

**Christmas Moose.**

After a few days Sans and Papyrus made it to the surface world Sans was wondering why on earth did he even come here. In front of them an old looking apartment building partially blown up or just burned down, a few passed out homeless humans laid across the steps. Papyrus wanted to come even though Sans said he should stay with Amina and Frisk, whom was staying over for the holiday. Walking inside they noticed the stairs were gone having Sans mumble something **_"I mean, it should be halfway gone last time I remember, my old apartment is up on the top floor. Why you're asking me this?" the wolf girl glared at him as he waved her off "No Reason except for mine." he patted her head with a smirk having her growl_**. The two brothers made it to door on the top floor, as the door was seemingly blown off the hinges the rest of the apartment was messy, of course. Papyrus had looked around the apartment the living room seemed to look like Amina's but run down "Sans?" said brother was staring into a room just unresponsive. This was her room, and it was torn apart things scattered about along the floor and the one thing that seemed to actually bother him was the large blood splatter on the right-side wall 'That must've been it. Now to search and get this over with' he thought looking over to Papyrus whose face turned to a slight look of worry they began looking around in the room.

Moments later Papyrus shouted out something saying he found what they came here for and pulled out a rather torn up Moose plush, and as soon as the came they left. Sans went over to Toriel's as Papyrus stayed behind with Amina as she needed someone tall for her task. Grumbling the short skeleton monster showed her a rather beat up looking moose plush, to which Toriel gasped at "You didn't go up to the surface did you?" she looked surprised at him but chuckled lightly "Sure I'll fix it up, then you can hide it away until Christmas." she giggled a bit and felt it's brown colored hoof "Oh? What's this?" seemed to be a button she pressed it, two voices came out but they were scratchy and garggly "I can fix that up as well!" the goat woman swayed her tail and waved off Sans as he left "Now, to fix up those antlers." she went up to her bedroom and placed the moose plush down staring at it she smiled warmly and looked for her sewing -kit- "Sans doesn't know yet but he has quite the feelings for my little..well grown up girl." her tail swayed once she took out a spool of cream colored thread and a needle "After I fix you up, I should make a Gingerbread house!"

The path to Amina's den was oddly quiet, Sans looked around as so "It's a bit too quiet here." once he set foot on the snow covered path Amina and Papyrus jumped out of hiding and began throwing snowballs at him but not before shouting "Intruder!" they stopped after noticing he wasn't getting hit by them "Awe no fair!" he then sweat dropped but smirked "Hey you two shouldn't be acting naughty. Santa might not like that." Amina gasped "But we were just having fun Sans!" Papyrus nodded "I agree but let's be good, or it's coal for us!" they both shouted "No! Not coal!" before running into her den, Sans then chuckled and shook his head "These two I swear, gonna be the death of me." he then looked up the -reader- "Get it, death of me?" . As it went along the night Frisk and Papyrus headed off to bed to their guest rooms, honestly Amina wanted to make Papyrus feel more at home if they stay over, so she replaced one of the beds with a race car bed like he has at home. Sans stayed up and his eyes gazed over to the shining Christmas tree, Amina was up still she was cleaning up the place her tail wagging happily with a jingle a bell tied on it. The wolf girl smirked an idea coming to her devious mind, she smiled and looked over to Sans "Have you ever sung a Christmas song?" she asked to which he rolled his eyes too "No, and I don't want to." her brown eyes glared lightly but she shrugged "Come on. Just one, it'll be fun!" Sans looked to her smiling face and grumbled a 'fine' the wolf girl jumped up and wagged her tail "Yeah!" as he got up of the couch Amina placed a Santa hat on him "Why the hat?" he asked as she laughed a bit covering her mouth "Because you're my Sans'ta~" he smirked at her not yet minding the light blue blush that just tinted his cheeks "You're a treat sometimes." she smirked "I'm a treat all the time." "At least your not a dog treat." "Sans for the love of Christmas!"

Papyrus had still been awake just distracted by his puzzle plans, he looked up when he heard laughter from the living room, he peeked out into the hallway and aside from the red and orange, then blue and purple hues from the Christmas tree he heard his brother laughing as Amina told him a story from her life he supposed, so the ever curious skeleton monster peeked from behind a wall and stared at the two. Amina took a sip from her cup it was eggnog to which she proclaimed before "Is really good!" he smiled "Brother seems really happy." he whispered "Better not bother them, I have plans to make!" he shouted quietly and went back to the room. Frisk stood in the hallway as he walked by Papyrus had ignored her but he shrugged and went back to her "Human child! Would you like to aid me in my plans?" she had blinked which he took as a yes and grabbed her hand and went off to the guest room he and Sans were sharing "I'll give you tips, because I doubt you've gotten better at puzzle solving!"


	6. Chapter 4-3

Oh gifts!?

"Sans!" Papyrus had ran over to his brother for help "What am I to get the wolf girl for Christmas?! Sure Santa is getting her some but she needs one from the GREAT PAPYRUS!" Sans looked over to his brother and shrugged "I don't know, she's your pet bro." it was a few days till Christmas and mostly everyone was in a rush, especially the townsfolk in Snowdin. Sans looked to his brother and sighed sitting up "I already have my gift to her, but let's see what you can get her.

There was something Amina had gotten, saying it was the last of it and her money, so she really went all out for Papyrus. Even though it was not expensive but not cheap, she bought it anyway claiming he'd love the heck out of it "Wonder what she got for me?" Sans raised an -eyebrow- and looked up to Papyrus whose eyes caught sight of Toriel, she was holding a box it was decorated with silver wrapping Paper and tied with a sapphire blue ribbon "Oh there you two are, I figured you'd be over here!" the goat woman walked up to them with a sway of her tail "Sans I've finished fixing that Moose plushy, then gift wrapped it." handing the box to him Papyrus let out a slight shout and once they looked into the direction there was Amina, and Frisk running towards them. Frisk was bundled up to keep warm and Amina was carrying some boxes Sans quickly hid his present behind him having Toriel chuckle but hugged the small wolf woman back when she hugged her "Hey mother, what's up? Decided to stay over at my den?" her face gleamed happiness all to which Toriel couldn't say no too. Frisk raised a curious eyebrow as Sans was continuing to hide something behind his back, she went over to it but Sans backed up from her "Great, I'll see you guys at the den then! Me and Frisk gotta wrap up some gifts." Frisk had nodded and hugged Toriel before running after the hyper wolf woman "I'll see you guys later, I have to head back home to get something." Toriel said before waving them off "I remember the wolf girl saying she needed a new sketch book. I should get her one, and not any regular one! ONE WITH GREATNESS." Sans smirked lightly at his brother.

As Papyrus wondered about the art supply store -yes I'm making things up here - he sat in a chair breathing in a heavy breath "I shouldn't care what'd she think, it's just a stupid gift." he raised an eyebrow "A gift of a thing from her childhood before she died, that is." he mumbled and looked up as Papyrus went over to the cashier buying a sketch book and other things Amina will love, they walked out from the store and went along to the wolf woman's den 'Actually what if she gets mad because I went to that place?' Sans thought he glared lightly at nothing and huffed 'I'll just give the woman the box and leave it, it means nothing at all'

Amina had hidden the gifts under the large decorated pine tree and Frisk had put up an ornament made by Amina, it looked like her but had a Christmas hat on, the one that looked like Sans and Papyrus was higher up on the tree, and the one of her was below Frisk's, she had made one for Toriel but Amina wanted her to put it up when she get's here. After a few hours everyone was in the kitchen just having a good time eating dinner and talking, Frisk more so laughing along and nodding she never really talked much unless she wanted to.

Later on at night everyone had possibly went to bed Amina knew Sans was still up, she was still up herself. Papyrus was walking down the hallway on his way to get some water, but he stopped in front of Amina's room after hearing sounds of sniffling to which he didn't like, fixing his scarf he knocked before walking in only to have the wolf woman jump and wipe her eyes quickly "Papyrus? W-what do you need? Assistance, supplies?" he just stared at her, now Papyrus may not be the clearest person to see things but he didn't like his friends crying, and she was just crying over a framed picture she placed it down and smiled her smile it was a fake one this time "Are you okay?" she nodded "Yeah better then ever! Why you ask?" he gave her a strange look more so shocking her "I heard you crying." her ears fell slightly but she smiled once more "I'm fine Pap, really. Go back to your room you're wasting puzzle planning time." the tall skeletal monster gasped "Oh you're right! I gotta go." he made a mad dash to the guest room having the wolf woman laugh a bit but it died down when she looked to her picture, it was of her two old friends and her in the middle "It's strange without you guys around, Sans and Pap are like you guys only... well different." sighing she stood up and went to leave her room to get a drink of water. Sans and Papyrus were in their room for the night and Sans was staring at the moose plushy he found for Amina "What's so special about that thing?" Pap had asked as Sans shrugged "Maybe the recording can help, if Toriel fixed it that is." he held the moose's plush hoof and squeezed the button in it

 ** _"_** ** _-Hey there shorty! It's your good friends Darryl and his sister-!"  
"Ruth! Here to wish you a happy Christmas!" "Ruth, it's Merry Christmas." "Whatever! We're sorry we couldn't be there for this Christmas, even though we promised." _**the girl who they presumed was Ruth said a bit of regret in her voice _**"**_ _ **We hope you don't hate us when we get back from our family vacation! We sent you this as a present, we hope you like him!"**_ Papyrus had question for the wolf girl and why she wouldn't tell him about these two after they sung a made up song about Amina and Christmas they laughed happily **_"_** ** _Oh gosh that sounded horrible! Well you be good this year alright? We miss you!"_** they shouted in unison as the the recording ended with a - _ksssssh-_ possibly more on there but all it could handle now, Sans stared at the moose plush along with his brother and nodded.

 _"_ _We must give her a good Christmas, brother! Santa will do the rest but that doesn't mean we can't help!"_


	7. Chapter 4-4

Today was Christmas.

Amina sat in her room, depressed. Around her room, drawings on paper and unfinished news stories on paper were scattered everywhere in her room, making her look like a workaholic. But it was almost Christmas, no one greeted her 'Merry Christmas' or 'Happy Holidays' or what not, she felt ignored even her good friends. Not Toriel, Frisk, Sans, and even Papyrus. Absolutey nobody was here today let alone. Things weren't like this before when she was alive, her best friends and parents were always there for her before and after she lost her big brother. Before her parents died her friends...she doesn't know if they know about her death they possibly knew. She remembers the day she lost her brother and not a lot of her memories why does this place want her to remember the pain.

 _It was on the night, before Christmas._

 _She could remember the scene perfectly. It was many years ago, she was about 5 years old at the time. Her family was in their car, and she sat in back of the car with her older brother, Morris. Both inherited their mom's hair, which was perfect dark brown like she did. They had their father's eyes light brown. Morris worked a lot for a 27 year old maybe that's way Amina was a hard worker, for he signed up for the military a years ago and after Christmas he was going to help in the war again. But whenever he had time, he would play with her. Amina cherished the time when he did she loved her older brother. Amina sat next to him in the back of the car while their parents were in the front. Their dad, named Theo, was driving and their mom, named Martha, was in the passenger's seat on the phone with a family member. Morris was looking outside the window, watching the cars pass by theirs car. The small girl leaned into her brother's side, she kicked her legs being the quiet girl she was at the time. They were all going to a Christmas party in which they were invited to by Darryl and Ruth's parents. Darryl and Ruth were friends Amina made at school. Surprisingly their parents hit it off well. The light turned green. Theo pressed on the gas pedal and the car started to move forward. There was a honking sound that came from a car. You looked out the window and saw a car in the distance, she had followed her brother's eyes as well and she saw his brown eyes widened. "What's wrong, Morry?" she asked, using the nickname she made up for him. He turned to her as the car started to get nearer. On the last seconds, he hugged her. The glass shattered and a sound of metal crashing erupted in the air. Amina's brown eyes widened and saw that Morris had received a large cut on his forehead and it started to bleed. There was more honking from cars and she felt the car get hit again and the car swerved into a pole. The pole the car hit then started to creek. It fell and on the last minute, Morris pushed everyone else out of the car. Her palms got scraped on the rock right below her, her parent's were knocked out from the series of blows they got. Blood ran down her face as she started to tear up when the car began to flame up. Morris had screamed something towards them, before the pole crushed his body through the car. Amina began to cry her eyes out as a Christmas song that was garbled could be heard from a wrecked car a certain line played._

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year!**

His actions that day made Amina wonder for years up until she died. Did he know that he was going to die ? Did he know there was going to be a car crash? Why did he save them all and not him? Then a few years after that her and her parents died when a gas leak blew up the building they lived in, leaving nothing behind but sadness and ashes.

A knock from her front door echoed into her large room having her jump in shock. She growled baring her fangs and rolled over in her bed, it was probably her new friends that Papyrus introduced her too, Undyne and Alphys, though she wasn't sure if she could trust them, but if Papyrus likes them she could too. The wolf woman jumped when she heard a crashing sound come from the living room. She hid under her blanket and whimpered, though if they were robbers she could use some moves Undyne thought her for the perverts and idiots that tried to do things to her, made Amina wonder why, she wasn't beautiful unlike Toriel.. After going out into the hallway her ears perked as the sound of footsteps and voices coming from living room she held up her hand as a pink flashing orb appeared in it "That wasn't really necessary, Pap." "But she wouldn't answer the door!" her tail flicked as a shadow appeared beside her, throwing the orb as soon as she turned "Oh, sh*t!" The body crumpled to the floor. The guy covered his face and groaned in pain. "Dammit Amina, what the hell was that for?!" she knew that voice, her eyes glared towards the body "Sans, Papyrus?!" she exclaimed quietly as to not awake her guest Frisk. "The one and only hero! What, did you forget we were all staying over for Christmas!?" Papyrus had shouted having her roll her eyes and help Sans up from the doorway, she raised an eyebrow as she saw that his face was turning a light blue. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were a robber or something." Amina apologized placing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear "Nope, just me and Pap's sidekicks," Sans said with a chuckle then gestured behind him and her ears perked as everyone she met and knew were behind the two skeleton brothers "Sidekicks!?" Undyne had shouted "Anyways, I heard crashing," she said glaring at them both. Papyrus pointed to her front door with his gloved hands. Her light brown eyes followed and saw that her front door was knocked in and on the floor, wood bits surrounded the door nearby. "Papyrus, decided to break open your door just because you weren't answering." Sans told her as Pap nodded "Papyrus" the wolf girl said dangerously low as the depressing aura around her increased.

"D-don't worry, Wolf woman! I-I'll fix the door later! There's nothing I can't fix" Papyrus said nervously and backed away slightly. "Is something wrong, Amina?" Sans asked as he leaned his arm on her shoulder, he was one to do this a lot being that she was smaller then him. Amina leaned away from him slightly when she noticed his face close to hers "No," she grumbled looking elsewhere "Don't lie to me, Amina" Sans had whispered into her ear and turned her body to him she gasped as he hugged her tightly "The atmosphere is gloomy." she smiled and stood up slipping away from his hug "Nothing is wrong Sans." Amina looked elsewhere and sighed swaying her tail 'He can read me like a book, what is with Sans? Why is he so….Sans?' . They threw a Christmas party to remember and it was grand Amina has never been so happy and it was planned by Papyrus and Sans.

After the festivities Amina left to her room, having Papyrus go after her with his brother, whom he's dragging along. They walked into her room as she was once again singing but she stopped quickly and glared at them both "Don't you two know how to knock?" she raised her ears as Sans grumbled something before showing a silver gift wrapped box "Me and Sans went through a lot to get you this, we hope you like it!" Papyrus exclaimed as Amina raised an eyebrow Sans placed his hands back into their respective pockets as she began to tear off the wrapping. There was something aside from the real gift but a sketchbook, a sketchbook with greatness alright as it had Papyrus plastered on the cover she laughed softly and hugged it "How'd you know I needed a new sketchbook?" "I told you she'd like it, even more so because it has me on it!" she giggled lightly and stood up on her tiptoes to give the ever so eager Papyrus a kiss on the cheek "Thanks Pap! You're the best!" Pap held his cheek and smiled "No problem! I am your best friend, I must give you the best friendship!" she then looked through the box again but her eyes widened at the thing she saw her hands reached into the box and picked up a moose plushy "M-morris?" she stared up at the two brothers "Morris?" she looked up two the brother's and then to her old plushy "Morris is the name of my older brother. He...died years ago. Before I passed on my best friends Darryl and Ruth got me this guy….I named him Morris, no reason as to why but for my brother." her light brown eyes looked to them as a smile came to her face a genuine smile and not the ones she's been faking all these years "You two surprise me everyday sometimes. Thank you!" she sniffled lightly as Papyrus hugged her "You've been a good friend to us, especially Papyrus. I figured you should get something nice that you really want." she nodded and swayed her tail when Sans said that. Outside looking through the window, a dark haired man watched from a distance as Amina cried as her two best friend's hugged her.

 _"We all want you be happy, Amina. Watch over, my little sister guys."_

Amina was awake and cleaning her living room Sans was there too looking in her bookshelf for a book of course, nothing else to do with everyone either asleep or gone home, like Undyne. Alphys was staying behind for bit dabbling into Amina's massive anime and manga collection, she let her borrow a few series to read as a Christmas present considering she met her at the last few days of shop frenzy, but she did give her a cosplay of a character she liked if she was into that that wolf woman looked up from her cleaning and towards the short skeleton monster "You know, you didn't have to get me my moose plush back." he looked to her and shrugged walking over to the couch "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you guys care about me." she smiled getting a response from him a light blue blush it was odd to her of course "It's was nothing. You're a good friend to Papyrus, I thought I oughta get ya something. I mean we." Sans told her as she laughed lightly spotting something above him "Still I wish I could give you guys something good. with as much worth as my moose plush.." he looked over to her but took a slide back seeing as she was up close to him "Maybe I'll figure yo- out what to get y'all when I figure you guys out. That'll be another year.." his eyes seemed to widen at her next action she pecked his teeth and backed off she giggled lightly at the odd feeling "Mistletoe." he looked up and grumbled something before flicking her forehead. Alphys peeked from a corner and took a silent picture of the two she grinned lightly "I ship this so much." being herself I suppose.


	8. Chapter 5

A whole year has passed by fast everyone getting along and such (Sans: "Even Amina grew taller." Amina: "Hey!"). But things were starting to unfold in a new story starting with the wolf woman Amina Tolbe and her friends. To start off the new still of course winter day Amina was with her two friends in her Den, they were doing whatever and Papyrus was messing around in her kitchen with her pasta section. Sans walked in from the guest room and into the living room finding the wolf woman fixing up her flowers in a vase she said she loved plants and such but he had yet to even notice she had a vase full of them, until today at least as she was smelling one single blue rose 'Almost as beautiful as she was'he coughed lightly "So, what you up to today Amina?" her ears perked and she shrugged "Oh I dunno, might just stop and smell the roses." she chuckled at her own pun to which Sans whispered "I wish I was that rose." she blinked looking over to him "Wait what?" he jumped up and blushed lightly waving his hands about "Oh nothing I said-" just then Papyrus dashed out the kitchen in a panic "Wolf woman! You're out of Spaghetti!" she yelped as he picked her up and shook her "Papyrus! Stop shaking meeeee!" he dropped her to the floor and nodded "We must go shopping at once!" she sighed and rubbed her backside before getting up "Fine, fine. Let me get ready." the wolf woman walked to her room.

As they walked outside Sans looked around a bit "Someone's watching us." but Amina scoffed "Really? Who'd be watching us all the way out here." "Come on you two! There's a sale on spaghetti!" Papyrus had grabbed the wolf woman's hand and dragged her off but Sans looked behind him only to find a shaking bush as something ran away from them he glared but followed pace of his brother and the wolf woman. Meanwhile two figures followed them in the shadows after one person in particular "Are you sure she's the one we need?" one asked and the other nodded "Yes, Lord Asgore said she's the one keeping the human child away from him." the other one said they stopped as they noticed the group head into the town of Snowdin "We have to get her to wear this pendant, it will stop her from doing so." they nodded as a tallish figure appeared behind them all in armor it's black eyes wandered over to the two "Oh Miss Nabi! We were about to pursue the target." the woman in armor nodded her head her long rabbit ears swaying about and her dark eyes giving a glare "Well off with you then, she's going to go home in a few and Lord Asgore wants her gone, make her wear that pendant or it's cleaning duty for the both of you." "Yes, Ma'm!" they dashed off the knight rabbit grumbled before disappearing. After a few Amina had walked put of the supermarket with a few bags of pasta mainly spaghetti Papyrus had a grin across his bony face but Amina had a frown "Tell me again why must I stalk up on Spaghetti, if you don't even live in my Den." the tall skeleton monster looked over to the short wolf girl "Because we're over at your den a lot, should be no question!" she glared at him as Sans walked out finally eating a hotdog the two raised eyebrows at him before Amina's phone jingled "Oh gosh! I almost forgot, I have to go meet Alphys and Undyne at the lab!" she sighed and shuddered "You guys, if you want to go to my Den you know where my spare key is, but if so help me I find a mess both of you are facing my wraith." she gave the bags to both Sans and Papyrus before she dashed off.

Before reaching Hotlands Amina looked to the ground as something shiny caught her eye. Picking it up it shined in the setting sun, "Better hurry, it's getting late. Alphys wants some help as well as Undyne." she wrapped the thing she thought was a necklace around her neck and went on her way. Once she made it to Alphys's lab, the reptilian monster herself dashed up to the girl in haste "Great you made it! I need you to test something out for me!" . Amina stood in the middle of the lab as Alphys paced around her "Alphys, what does a sweater have to do with science?" Amina blushed lightly looking down her breast visible from the top as it was one of those open chest sweaters from the human's world "I wanted to make one after seeing it in one of the manga's you let me borrow, it's a rough draft supposedly, and it fits you perfectly." she smiled as the wolf woman nodded "Oh, okay!~ So you're making one for yourself then?" she asked fixing her hair her other eye that was never really visible was now and caught the scientist's eye it was an odd shape then the other and the sclera was white of course but the iris was black as the darkest night and the pupil possibly pink, Alphys shook her head 'No, my imagination..' but she blushed in embarrassment and shook her head again to Amina's question "Oh no, I couldn't wear something like that. Doesn't go well with me you know." that seemed to make the wolf woman upset "Not at all! You'd look great in anything, you're even downright adorable in that lab coat!~" Amina had gushed happily and giggled "But if you're thinking it will help you get the attention of that girl you like then you're wrong, being you is what you need. Things are different from anime Alphy~" Alphys stared at the girl like she was some odd main character in one of her manga's that gave really good speeches and even reached out to real life, she was so herself it was odd, but that's what made her different "Now where's Undyne? She was supposed t-t-to-" the wolf woman's face scrunched up like a sneeze was coming along but all that came out was a growl "What the hell was that?" she asked herself and looked over to her friend who had a worried expression "U-um..let's get working on that delayed experiment."

The moon rose high in the sky, an odd coloration of purple-ish pink Alphys gasped looking up to it "That's never happened before.." as Amina wobbled about when she stood up to go outside Alphys starred over to her as she passed out onto the floor "Oh no! Amina are you okay?!" she ran over to her turning her over to check her Amina grabbed her hand with a large growl "What's wrong? Let go of my hand!" Undyne had walked in as soon as Amina tossed her over hitting the wall she groaned holding her head "Alphys!" the fish like monster woman went over to her friends aid "Are you alright? What's going on?" Alphys had blushed lightly but nodded yes "I'm alright, but something's wrong with Amina." the wolf woman growled again approaching them slowly crouched onto all fours her eyes a bright pink, "Yeah yeah! Go away with you leave them alone!" a robot (we all know) rolled up to defend his creator and creator's 'friend' "Mettaton?" he turned to them "That's my name don't wear it out. Here girl fetch!" Mettaton had picked up a bone Amina brought with her and threw it outside, she was still Amina so of course she went after it, "Any reason that chick is acting that way? The game hasn't even began and she's acting wacko!" (this is still partly the start so Mettaton is still his small robot form..well the small one) he seemed to weep "Oh she'll cause such devastation on set if I can get her like this on cue!" Undyne seemed to yelp as Amina ran outside "Why'd you chase her outside?! If she gets lost out there Papyrus will have a fit." Undyne seemed worried, Alphys stood up "I think it has something to do with the moon, it's pink!" "Hey hey lady! I was helpin' you two, I expected a bit more praise from saving yous from being mauled to death!" Alphys gave them a deadpanned look 'Are they ignoring me?' she glared remembering something Amina told her "You known I've could've stopped her, she's just basically Papyrus's dog and if she's not well and happy, he's not as well, which gets big brother Sans angry." Alphys rolled her eyes and cleared her throat catching their attention "Everyone if we don't work together right now, Amina might be gone forever if we don't figure out why she's like this." the two glared but nodded.

"Mina!" "Amina!" "Girlie!" Alphys and Undyne looked to Mettaton as he rolled through the snow and shrugged. Undyne looked ahead seeing something in the snow walking towards it she picked up a ripped hoodie dress and shorts "You're telling me she's in the nude!" something smacked metal possibly Alphys slapping Mettatons 'head' "No...from my calculations she's transformed. The collar is still on her as any regular collar would break off." Undyne told them "Well at least in theory from Alphys's charts." Mettaton -scratched his chin- in thought "So what you're saying is-"

"Yes, she's full wolf now. But if we can't figure out why, she might be stuck like so."


	9. Chapter 5-2

"You were saying about having her collar still?" Mettaton said after showing Undyne Amina's torn up collar, a trail of blood after that lead them to an wide open snow covered field, silence and the sounds of wind as the three stood in the middle, Alphys jumped once her phone jingled, Undyne and Mettaton looked over to her as she answered it "O-oh hello Papyrus." "Where is the wolf woman? She was supposed to be home 8 hours ago." as Alphys tried explaining something she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up noticing a large pack of wolves, being that they didn't know what Amina looked like as a wolf they stood in shock but Undyne stood ready to fight "Say, Papyrus. If Amina was with other people that looked like her, how would you tell her from the rest?" Alphys asked as the tall skeletal monster hummed "Oh yes, her collar or her odd colored hoodie dress. What do you think brother?" shuffled sounds came from the line as Sans spoke up "She has a tiny pink bow tied at the start of her tail."

"She does?" the three uttered in unison but Undyne glared "Wait, how do you know that?" Sans left off with "Oh look at the time, it's bone o'clock. Time for basketball." "Sans! No one wants to hear your puns!" Papyrus then hung up after going "Nyeh heh heh!" when he told a small joke but once he did the wolves attacked (I'm saving my fighting writing for the near eand ). Undyne had kicked one the wolves that attacked Alphys and once again helped her up but Undyne just smiled at her and once she turned Alphys blushed heavily they looked over as a large wolf clearly the alpha jumped from the trees he looked different form the others. Mettaton stood beside Undyne and Alphys all ready to attack, but the large wolf looked around at his fallen pack "Why have you attacked my family?" "OH my, he talks!" Mettaton shouted after hearing the voice, clear he was talking but his mouth wasn't moving "They attacked us!" Undyne exclaimed stepping forward as the large wolf stared at her, then chuckled "I like your courage. But I sent them to attack you because you're on our territory. This is our breeding grounds." the three gave a look before backing up slightly "Not what you think, wolves and she-wolves come to find a mate here every spring." he cleared his throat and sighed "Everyone back to your dens, they mean no harm to us. As of now.." walking towards them he toward over casting a giant shadow "Why are you here travelers. Lost on your way? You're quite lucky we haven't eaten you, Underground is harsh." Alphys stepped forward before Undyne or Mettaton said anything that might kill them "We're looking for someone actually, she might be in trouble." as she said that his ears raised "Why on earth are you looking in the woods, she might've ran off to the town far off here." he closed his deep red eyes "Monsters don't know anything." he mumbled but looked up to Alphys "Well sir, she may or may not be a wolf. We were at my lab and something happened, just have you seen anyone unusual?" he nodded "My team of hunters found a wolf hurt out in the fighting field, she might be who you're looking for." he turned around and walked away "Come with me, and stay close. If you're with me my pack won't attack you."

"Nurse Flura. How's the she-wolf we came across?" the she-wolf wearing a nurse cap looked over from her papers a look of sadness came to her muzzle as she called him in "Wait out here and don't move." once he left Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton got looks from all the wolves in the village "I hope they have Amina, and she's okay. It feels like this night has been going on forever." Alphys sighed wiping her forehead "First we were experimenting, then the moon suddenly turns pink, then Amina goes feral and turns into a wolf." Undyne placed her hand on her shoulder "Amina will be alright, don't worry yourself." Mettaton looked to his wristwatch "Whoa! I got a show coming on soon. I'll see you later, don't die!" Alphys glared lightly at him once he rolled off but the large wolf from before walked out of the medicine den "It appears you're friend has a curse put on her. If it is her that is, come along now." they walked to the back room and saw a slim female wolf with a pink slash-like marking on her neck, her tail tied at the start with a tiny bow "It's her! She has the bow just like Sans said." Undyne said and looked over her "But how did she get like this, and why?" a deep voice behind them spoke "She bears the choker of the Fallen. It's cursed to make anyone who wears it act differently. It was stolen from us a few days ago but we can't take it off her." Undyne pursed her lips before glaring at him "Then lets take it off her!" reaching to pull the thing off all that came was a huge electrical shock "Oh dear! Are you alright Undyne?" "That''s what happens. Now if you let me talk, only one of pure innocent can shed her from her fate. If it's not gone before next sunrise she will die as it's slowly draining her life." Undyne petted her head as she slept, tail flicking slightly Amina whimpered "How do we get it off her then?" (I'm making this super short as it's filler. But I'm making it a good one.) Alphys checked over her friend "Someone of innocent must take it. The curse will be lifted, we've been trying forever to find someone like that but as we are wolves most of use die, get hurt, or chased away. I dare not to step out of my home in fear of the loss of my village." Amina opened her her eyes and jumped up barking loudly "What is she saying?" the she-wolf looked over to Alphys and Undyne before growling leaping off the bed of hay "No you must'n move young wolf! You'll make the process faster!" Alphys grabbed Undyne's hand and ran off after her "Amina stop it you need to let us handle it!" The large wolf sat watching them run after the she-wolf he closed his eyes breathing in and out lightly "Be quick, you're the only ones who can help my sibling."


	10. Chapter 5-3

(Super short fillers from me stories are my thing but only when I need to, I write short things for character's to know each other. Just so you know)

Amina looked behind her as she ran Alphys and Undyne following suit she growled not wanting them to follow her. She looked up to the moon as it slightly set 'Don't worry I'm coming for you!' she ran into Hotlands again which felt insanely cold at night like the desert and it's tempertures. Alphys stopped running as Amina kept on and Undyne worried "What's wrong we have to catch up to her!" but the reptilian monster woman nodded "I..I know but it's dangerous until...oh no, she might get killed if we don't hurry. The human child is there!" Undyne raised an eyebrow but nodded "Let's go then."

Frisk looked up to Muffet, the spider monster, "You may go young child, as long as you-" she looked up as barking came to her -ears- along with Frisk who glared lightly knowing who it was anyway "Is that a wolf?" Amina jumped in front of Frisk barking angrily towards Muffet "Hm, you must know this...beast of nature?" Frisk nodded making Amina all more confused "Well, as I was saying. You may go on your way human, as long as you don't hurt any spiders." Muffet had left and Amina turned to Frisk wagging her tail "Look what you've gotten yourself into." Amina raised her ears noticing the change in tone from her voice, it was usually soft and low if you ever heard her speak "You idiotic mutt." she then backed up when Frisk walked forward but this made her upset "What's wrong, let me take that thing off your neck." the she-wolf shook her head but the human child glared at her. Alphys and Undyne after awhile they made it up to the wolf woman but gasped lightly as she was laid on the ground in pain whimpering, Alphys noticed something.. the choker was gone but around Amina's neck was a slash of sorts, it bleed red but it shined a pink hue "What in the world?" when it stopped glowing a mark appeared around her neck and it was like her eyes, a bright pink the moon went back to its original color as Amina shapshifted back to her human-ish form. Undyne and Alphys stared at each other and nodded.

Papyrus opened Anima's den door and blinked at the two females as Amina piggybacked on Undyne's back she wore a turtleneck sweater and slept softly being that she was heavy for her small size Undyne was surprised Papyrus held her with no problem "Bad girl! Going out all night and causing trouble! No more sweet treats for you missy." they sighed happily and smiled once she was inside but Alphys let out a yelp as the large wolf sat in front of them "Warning you for the future...stay away from the human child...she's not right." he bowed lightly and a whistle of sorts rolled off his head and into Undyne's hands "What...is this?" he closed his eyes and smiled "When you're in need, blow that whistle and I will come to your aid. You helped someone dear to me so I owe you my life." Alphys's eyes widened "You mean-" "Yes she's my sister, don't tell her I'm alive..in a way, I don't want her looking for me…, Morris is my name and if you need me remember the whistle" he then jumped high over Amin's den and disappeared. Alphys smiled "There's a few good things in Underground…, you just gotta work on finding it" saying some odd sentence Amina told her one time when they went out for lunch she looked over to Undyne who almost fell asleep standing up having her chuckle lightly "Come on we've had a long night, we should be getting home." Undyne was one to agree to her own terms and not so much with others being a bit too self-confident but she looked to her friend's smiling face as they helped someone (SO SHORT but I write fillers and I'm getting to the end don't worry!) "Oh..yeah, I got a lot of work to do in the morning. I was hoping to teach Amina some combat moves, you can see why." she chuckled then held out her hand "If that was actually Amina's brother, the one she told us about before..do you think we should tell her?" Alphys ignored her growing blush and took her hand in hers "Well maybe not so soon, she may not take it well. But let's not dwell on it Undyne we have work to do."


	11. Chapter 6

Supposedly Grillby's was looking for ways to attract more customers, and the owner added something many people would like "Sing your heart of nights?" Sans questioned talking to the guy behind the counter "Well you haven't been here for a week surprisingly, I thought you'd know for sure. The nights are random, and somehow there's this woman here every time." he raised an -eyebrow- "Every night?" "Mhm. That lady brings in the cash whenever she's here I'm not sure if it's her singing voice which is great, I've heard it myself, of course." he chuckled then looked around "Or it might be her looks, she's what you'd call an average looking woman. Looking nice in her own way." Sans rolled his eyes "Whatever Grillby, just lemme get a burger." the fire demon chuckled a went to do so, as Sans waited he drank. Yes, drank Ketchup from its bottle. After a bit Grillby placed a plate down in front of Sans, a burger proudly sitting on it "Thanks." he winked then cleaned a mug "There's a singing night, tonight. So she might come by, if you want to listen to her that is." the door to the Pub opened and in came a Lesser Dog and Greater Dog. "But she hasn't been coming to them for a while, like we've had a few this week but she hasn't shown up. Kind of worried for her." Grillby looked up as a woman sat at the counter he smirked lightly "Yo, Grilly~" the voice made Sans almost drop his burger, almost "Well well well, if it isn't Amina. I was just talking about you to Sans here." the wolf woman raised her ears "Oh yeah, almost forgot Sans likes to come here." Grillby seemed confused then asked "You guys already know each other?" she hugged her tail and brushed it with her hand "Mm, yes. Him and Papyrus usually drop by at my den. A lot." she chuckled having the pub owner laugh heartedly "Wait a minute, you've been coming here to sing every night on sing your heart off nights?" she nodded "Yeah, I love doing it. A small passion of mine." she smirked "Anyway I might do it tonight if I'm up to it Grilly." he nodded "Understandable. Want your usual?" she nodded then took out a rectangular packet from her pocket and tapped the end, Sans stared as she did so she took out a white stick from the tiny box and placed it between her lips she looked over to Sans then turned the small box toward him "Want one?" he waved his hand no then just stared oddly at her as she chewed the stick up until it was gone "Chalk candy bro." she chuckled as Grillby had came back around with hotdogs hugged with it's named buns, placing that down in front of the wolf woman along with a red drink she took a happy bite from one of the hot dogs' and not a small one leaving only a bit of the hotdog left with a bit of the bun she looked over to Sans again who quickly started back to his plate and downed another bottle of ketchup she shrugged

After a while Sans got a call he took his phone from his pocket and answered "Okay, Pap." Amina sipped her drink and looked over to the area where tonight a few people sung be it sober or drunk they still had fun, once he hung up the phone the wolf woman stretched out her back in a yawn admitting a long moan "Hm, getting to be that time. You know Sans, I'm always seeing you sit around. I don't see you do this skele-TON of work." she smiled but he just blinked "Well I'm a fast worker, even if I am a lazy bone." she thought for a moment and smirked "Well you should loosen up then, stop being lazy for once and just have fun." she stood up and tossed a disc she took out from her backpack over to Grillby "I'd usually sing from the Jukebox but how about you put this in for me." "Sure thing." Amina looked over to Sans who just sat at the counter waiting for another burger "Oh come on you." Grillby had came back with Sans's burger only to find him being dragged off the fire demon gave a chuckle "This will be a first."

Sans glared toward the wolf woman once he was up in front of everyone in the pub the music started making him slightly unsure "What do I do?" Amina chucked again and swayed her tail with her hips lightly "Listen to the beat, and let the song flow through, you trombone~" she smiled lightly "Well what are the lyrics?" "Oh so you're actually gonna join me on this?" he took his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms "Well you dragged me out here, parting me from my burger and ketchup." rolling her eyes she bonked his head lightly "At least I'm not bad, make up the lyrics as you go that what I do at least.~" "Oh? You?" he nodded "Alright. Here's something for you." with this statement he leaned back slightly and went along

 _ **Good little girl, always picking  
a fight with  
me. You know that I'm bad, but you're  
spending the  
night  
with me. What do you want from my  
world? You're a good  
little girl.**_

"Ha, in your dreams." though taking notice of something this made Sans smirk more so than usual. "Oh well, but I might be good~." she walked around him her tail slowly trailing around him as well

 _Bad skele boy, that's what you're  
acting like.~  
I really don't buy, that you're that kind of  
guy.  
And if you are…  
why do you want to hang out  
with me?_

"Well shouldn't that be obvious?" a few of the pub goers gasped lightly and a few cheered liking the song, though the wolf girl yelped seeing as she was spun around and placed into a dip of sorts by Sans "Wha?" with his eyes closed nonetheless he chuckled a deep chuckle and opened one and it flashed a blue for a moment.

 ** _Don't you know I'm a  
villain?  
Every night I'm out killin', sendin'  
everyone runnin'  
like children. I know why you're mad at  
me. I've got  
demon eyes and they're lookin' right  
through your  
anatomy, into your deepest fears. Baby,  
I'm from Underground. To me  
you're clear,  
transparent. You've got a thing for me  
girl. It's  
apparent._**

"Oh so Foney Boney has rhyme?~" "You did say make it up as you go." she swayed her tail and kissed his head gently before slipping away from his hold as to the song ended and the pub goers cheered aside from the woofs of approval from a few of the dog royal guards.

"That was odd. But.. I kind of liked it." Sans had admitted "But I'm not into doing it." shrugging the wolf woman picked up the ketchup "Well I suppose, you should ketchup with things Sans~" flipping open the small cap she poured the ketchup over her fries then placed it back down and picked up a few tossing them into her mouth "You like ketchup?" she gave him a look and licked off her cheek "Best thing for the fries." seeming as it was almost closing time, a lot of everyone was gone aside from the dog couple down the way who just sat there, Anima looked up when the short skeleton monster stood up from his seat "Well thanks for the grub, Grillby." the fire demon nodded but Sans grabbed Amina's hand and dragged her off with her angrily yelling about her fries. "Sans! You kept me and my fries away." she pouted and gave a fake sob "So yummy." he grumbled something "Geez stop it with the fries, I'll buy you a bunch next time." the wolf woman raised an eyebrow "Then why'd you drag me out of there?" Amina stared at him as he just simply turned around and walked away "H-hey! Don't leave me alone!" "Well come on, I gotta get home. Can't Leave Pap by himself any longer". The two walked into Sans and Papyrus's house to which Amina was tackle hugged by the ever so happy Papyrus "You're all better! It's been a week since you've been bed ridden." she chuckled lightly and swayed her long fluffy tail, it hitting Sans in the face. But the wolf woman blinked in confusion "What do you mean it's been a whole week?"

DISCLAIMER: AIN'T MY SONG, HALF OF YOU KNOW THAT XD


	12. Chapter 7

After spending the morning and afternoon with Undyne for her lesson in combat it was cut short by a royal guard who was very nervous looking for a lesser dog, she was needed by the king ASAP. The wolf girl then went home to her warm den surprisingly Sans and Papyrus wasn't invading it, though she didn't mind it when they did "Ugh.." she held her head and grumbled a bit "I've been getting odd headaches lately…" Amina looked around and jumped lightly after her stomach growled 'Oh, yeah. I haven't eaten all day. Well it is Tuesday, guess I could make spag-' her thoughts were interrupted as her door was kicked open "Wolf-woman! It's Tuesday!" looking over to her 'guests' Amina sighed "I know, Spaghetti Tuesday.. but I'm not.." Sans took a few seconds to notice and caught her when she passed out "Amina?" Papyrus stared at his good friend and slight of a pet her face was warm and she was shaking to which made him worry "I'll go get Alphys! Sans you stay here and watch her!" the older brother nodded and placed her on her bed as they were in her room.

 _"_ _Morry!" a small 1 year old called out at her brother he stared at her with a smile… . Now we see a 4 year old talking all well and happy her brother who aged as well picked up a big satchel bag "Brother! Don't go!" she hugged onto him tightly as he was walking out the door "Amina, stop it. I told you...I'll be back." "No! You're leaving us! You're gonna be gone for many years.." "You're probably gonna be hurt by the armys!" she sniffled lightly but he didn't look at her or say anything for that matter "Mom, dad. I'll be seeing you later." he took Amina and placed her on the floor he smiled at her before petting her head "Take care okay, Mina?" all with silence he walked out but his little sister wailed on loudly. Present day Amina looked up to her brother who glared towards Sans and Papyrus "No, no, no! They're my friends Morris! Hehe~" she blushed lightly looking away for a moment having Sans chuckle "Friends, that come in uninvited?" she nodded but shrugged "I got used to it, it gets lonely in the woods!"_

 _"_ _Y-you little devil! You killed him! I'LL KILL YOU!" flashing of white, black, and grey occurred as Amina and someone else started fighting. Slash! was the last sound and blank._

A dark haired male shot up from his sleep breathing heavily he looked around 'What is this...bed?' he was in a bedroom or a sleeping room for patients "Well Alphys went to her Den to check up on her Toriel. She's not feeling well, it's probably a fever." our familiar fish monster woman appeared from behind a wall she looked to the man "Oh you're awake. Yes, go check on her I have to stay here for Alphys." hanging up she took out a note "Okay what did she want me to do with you?" his red eyes blinked lightly but he glared "Where am I?" he was going to ask -who are you- but he already knew her from their wolf encounter at least he had time to make that illusion "You're at the castle's patient quarters. We found you passed out near Hotlands, one of our members Alphys took you in her care" the man nodded 'I'm near her, so she is dead.' he got up and out of the bed his eyes glowed a slight red before going back to brown "I'm coming for you sis." Undyne growled slightly "Hey! Where do you think you're going? Get back to bed!" he glared over towards her Undyne froze not in fear but in time "That should keep her busy" he looked down noticing his chest was wrapped in bandages 'That's not good, I can't have that stopping me' closing his brown eyes the bandages dissappared showing stitched up slash marks but they disappeared as well his wounds healed themselves fast having him groan in pain "Okay I can't use that to much, but at least I'm healed" . Jumping out from the castle a rather large wolf looked up to the moon 'Must hurry before the human child gets to the core...' running after a scent he knew.


	13. Chapter 8

Alphys sighed softly "I've been checking her over for hours and days but I can't figure out what's wrong with her. Oddly enough it just seems like she overworked herself again and passed out." though going unnoticed Undyne gave a look of worry 'I was probably too rough with her in training.' she looked over to Papyrus something about him was different be it that he sat there with a serious look or as serious as he can get, or that everyone was worried about her "The case is why this happened." "Is there a way we can help her?" Toriel had asked she was here for her daughter, even if she wasn't blood related you can still care deeply for them sadly Alphys shook her head "I've tried everything from old medicine to new. But nothing makes her come to-" the door bashed down showing "Morris?!" Undyne and Alphys exclaimed but Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel just stared in shock "Wait Morris?" the large wolf growled lightly and shrunk down to his human form "Where is she?" Alphys took a shaky hand and pointed to Amina's room.

 _-Morris P.O.V- When she was born I knew things would change, I didn't know for better or for worse but I had to take care of her, I told them I was in the Military which I'm sure will get me in trouble one day. Her brown eyes blinked tiredly over to me when mom brought her home, dad was looking rather proud of course she was a beautiful baby.. Mother sat on the couch it's been days since she was here but that's what happens after you give birth, but this was her second child so it mustn't not been SO painful, her young looking face looked tired and dad went to get her something, "Her name is Amina, would you like to hold your little sister?" I nodded Mom telling me the ways of how to hold a newborn, she was placed into my arms one holding up her neck for support, she stared at me in curiosity, and rather quiet for a baby. Holding her, staring at her she felt odd, to me at least. I haven't told anyone about my problem of telling the future well time an general. All I know now is that it's nothing but small parts. -end-_

Morris took a bottle out from his bag and pulled out the cork, a blue smoke came from it and he held up Amina's head "Time shall tell, many fell, I won't let you Time holder." rather not having her drink it, he poured the substance over her face and the reaction? "Whoa! I'm okay, is it ouchie or hospital?!" she jumped up yelling that and looked around seeing her friends enter her room "She's awake!" Papyrus yelled out before grabbing up the wolf woman in a hug she gasped for air Alphys stood in shock "W-w-what did you do?" the dark haired male stood up "Well when you watch Time go by all your dead life you learn things, when me and my sister get closer to each other we slowly die though." Amina looked up "But I've made something to stop the process." things went quiet "Papyrus, put me down." the tall skele bro did so as the wolf woman walked over to her brother she smiled hugging him tightly "You big meanie…" Morris hugged her back "What no 'I missed you so so so much big brother' ?" he asked having her laugh. Toriel sipped tea from the cup Amina gave her "You're Amina's only blood relative?" Morris nodded but looked down slightly "I'm her older brother, I was in Underground for years. I was hoping to not meet up with my sister just yet but something bad is occurring…" the few in the room seemed interested aside from Papyrus who went home Amina would go there later to keep him company, Sans was gone for some reason "For the reason me and Amina slowly die when in contact I haven't figured that out yet, but Undergound is harsh." Morris noticed his sister about to leave the den and quickly got up to block her way "Where are you going? It's dangerous out there!" she glared toward him "I know, but I have to check up on Papyrus, Sans isn't back at home and Papyrus is there alone." she pushed him to the side and threw on her coat before leaving "Lock up my den!" Morris stared in shock merely because he just met up with his sister again and she seemed to ant nothing to do with him it's been years and years and this is what she does, he thought she cared deeply for him..plus she was almost dead! And sensing this Toriel chuckled softly "Don't be upset Morris, ever since she met those two, Papyrus has been her main priority. Even though Sans takes care of him she's always there. It's cute really." he looked back to the few people in Amina's den "How does she know you guys then? I wasn't really hoping to find my sister here…" Undyne raised an eyebrow she sat on the arm of the couch "What do you mean by that? She died didn't she?" Toriel looked to Alphys who looked to Undyne "She never told you?" the fish monster woman shook her head "Well Amina was about 9 or 10 when she came down here, Toriel took her in. Amina is who we know today." he sighed "The Chaos theory took her then, ...she was supposed to die at the age of 6 but I took her place along with our parents. Now with her here time is going to go out of whack along with a few other things." "The human child, Frisk. Has been looking for me but I can't let her kill me." silence "What do you mean by that?" Undyne asked Alphys thinking about the situation in her head.

Amina walked into Sans and Papyrus home only to find the kitchen filled with smoke she ran in ready to stop it only to find Papyrus holding pot full of spaghetti looking rather proud of himself, she let out a breath of relief and started clearing the smoke out, Morris's voice echoes but they can't hear it "If the human gets to the core and defeats her final 'enemy' things will go out of whack and Amina's power will be awakened. She's still alive and due to certain things she must die, Frisk will have to kill her. It'd be out of my hands then, I don't have full control over time.." Papyrus shoved a fork full of his spaghetti into the wolf woman's mouth as he went on on about how great it was she sweated trying to chew it, a tad uncooked I might add. Swallowing it she gasped lightly and gave the tall skeletal bother a weary thumbs up and he gave her that big smile she loved seeing. Her ears flicked about as she held her chest looking out through the window she mumbled a name "Sans?"


	14. Chapter 9

"Alphys is coming over to watch you Papyrus. Be careful, please?" "Okay wolf woman! You've no need to worry I will keep watch of Alphys." Amina sighed softly and shivered a bit when going outside "Something isn't right, Sans isn't back home yet." tapping her chin she looked around "He's somewhere near Hotlands? Might be in danger." she got onto all fours and turned into her wolf form before running off, Morris came too late seeing her figure leave Snowdin "Amina wait, you can't go there!" he shape-shifted as well having the people of Snowdin scream and shout (and let it all out XD)

Amina looked around Hotlands not finding a lot of people there aside from that spider lady, as she made it to a home of sorts it was high above and sort of greyed out this made her nervous, running into another corridor Amina formed back to her human-ish form landing on her legs she noticed someone far up ahead on the ground 'That blue hoodie...Sans!' she gasped softly before running up to his body "Sans? Speak to me, what in the world happened?" her lips pursed as Sans shifted lightly opening one eye "Oh hey Mina, how's it going?" her ears perked up "I was just, taking a...nap." "No you weren't! Frisk did this to you I smell her scent Sans!" he made an unsure face and struggled a bit to sit up "I was trying to stop her from destroying the timeline of all the worlds. But she got me good, I don't think I'll make it." and then her ears fell "W-what are you saying? O-of course you will, you're alive still." Amina mumbled seeing him cough lightly "We may be dead, but we can still die. It's kill or be killed here, and well I've had a bad time." her light brown eyes welled up with tears "But what about Papyrus, Sans? He needs you, his big brother!" she looked away slightly and sighed, a bit of silence "Look at me." she glanced over "You can watch my brother, you actually watch him better than I do." there was a bit of something behind his voice but everything aside she was turned towards him his rather big hoodie placed over her small form "You need to go back home, tell Papyrus all is well." she, about to yell out again but all was a squeak as cold illusion of lips was put upon hers only for a moment "S-sans?" she blushed lightly "Be careful out there, kid." at that he disappeared "We'll see each other again." she looked down "What happened to you Frisk?" a sudden realization came to her as she stood up quickly "I've got to stop her!" wiping her eyes gently she sighed "Not only for Sans, but Papyrus and everyone else." she stopped feeling a wind blow past her her older brother stood there his eyes a deep red "You must not go in there! If that psychotic flower sees you, it'll be the end of everything if Frisk kills you both!" he pulled up a bottle from his bag it had a fog in it "Morris I know you upset about me not showing much love when you came back but I have to stop Frisk. We can hang out together afterwards….all of us." she looked to the blue hoodie around her and gulped but Morris growled "We're all going to die if you set one foot in there! I'm not loosing my sister again even if we die anyway!" silence "I can predict the future but only tiny parts, all I know is everything's a black abyss." his voice seemed to croak "Everyone and everything is gone, and only laughter." she stared at him her ears folding back "What does this have to do with me? I'm trying to get to Frisk and stop her, wouldn't that change it?" the whole area rumbled and quaked as a flash of light came from the last room "Oh no, it's starting. Amina stay here I'm-" the wolf woman shoved past him and ran into the room "Amina no!" her eyes widened 'Where was King Asgore?' "Ah there she is right on time." a rather deep voice echoed having her turn around Frisk stood there with a sharp looking dagger, standing over what appears to be a flower, it bellowed a loud laugh "It's not over yet human child! Now that she's here I have more power!" Frisk seemed to growl at him and went to take his final breath but the sunflower disappeared and went behind Amina "REMEMBER ME?" . Morris gasped lightly hearing his sister scream it wasn't hard it was loud and echoed but he heard Frisk "I have no problem killing you both! NOTHING is going to stop me!" he backed away frightened 'I just stood there…' turning quickly and on his toes he dodged past the deadly pink flames that burst out from the room

Underworld froze, Morris stopped mid run and things turned a light shade of hot pink, Hotlands froze in time Mettaton in the middle of a show with his friends. Snowdin froze the villagers stuck in place.

 _ **"Oh, it's a good time to be alive. Human child."**_ Amina and "Flowey's" voice said in unison.

art/Amina-Tolbe-battle-Genocide-path-586376862?q=gallery%3AAmina-Tolbe%2F58077210&qo=50


End file.
